


Give Me a Purpose

by Wander (yoimwander)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Deepthroating, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, Facials, Felix showing off a work of art, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Humiliation, Scar Worship, Semi-Public Sex, bottom!Locus, in that Felix way of his, top!Felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoimwander/pseuds/Wander
Summary: If Felix were to wax poetic, he'd say the best thing about Locus isn't necessarily his obedience. But it's certainly the most addicting.
Relationships: Felix | Isaac Gates/Locus | Samuel Ortez
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Give Me a Purpose

**Author's Note:**

> This is ... yeah, I'm not gonna sugarcoat it. This is straight up porn. No story. Set around the bounty hunter time of their lives. I'll probably have a few explicit scenes. Each chapter will be unrelated for the most part.
> 
> Hope you like!

"That's right," Felix says, one hand holding tight to long strands of tied up hair while Locus kneels between his legs, popping open the button of black skinny jeans.

"You always know just what I need."

Nevermind that Felix had issued the order to begin with.

He looks upon the stoic face of his partner while Loc unzips him with meticulous focus, pulls out his dick (already half hard from the anticipation), and parts eager lips, waiting patiently for Felix to press _in_.

He marvels, not for the first time, at just how they had gotten here. From frenemies in the same platoon, to joint survivors, to UNSC veterans eager for an addicting hit of adrenaline via dangerous bounties, to Locus showing a rather interesting weakness—a propensity—for command. Maybe it was the first time Felix had spotted a flicker of strange heat behind usually cold grey eyes when he'd tossed out a casual, insulting _suck my dick_ one day. Or when he'd teased Loc for his machine-like nature and the likely possibility that the man was a squeaky clean little virgin and Locus had snapped back with some comment about being a red-blooded man like the rest of them.

It really doesn't matter.

Because now Felix knows quite intimately how enthusiastic his partner can be when it comes to following orders. And Fi has no lack of them.

Taking himself in hand, he circles those soft lips with the head of his cock, getting them nice and slick with pre before tapping his dick right against Locus' wet, warm tongue.

Doesn't push in just yet.

Oh, no, there's no need to rush. They'd met at a clothing shop and Felix had insisted on outfitting Locus with a few choice (read: _tight_ ) shirts just to have something pretty to look at to rile himself up a little bit. When Locus had stepped out of the dressing room in a heather grey v-neck and unbuttoned charcoal blazer picked out by Felix himself, the fit cut of his abdomen showing clearly, Felix had splayed his palm flat against the larger man's chest, pushed him firmly back into the stall, and locked the door behind them.

"If I'd known how eager you were for my cock, we'd have been doing this from the first day I met you."

The look on Felix's face is nothing short of smug. He lazily rubs the head of his dick against Locus' tongue and swallows a bark of laughter at the affronted look the other man gives him.

Locus doesn't close his mouth or pull away, though.

"Wouldn't that have been fun? I could've had you sucking me every night in the barracks. Been a hell of a lot easier to get to sleep that way."

Arches his hips just a bit, pulling back immediately after, and shivers at the dark heady drop of satisfaction that oozes down his spine when Locus, forgetting himself for a moment, leans in to follow.

Fingers clench, tugging none too gently on dark hair.

"Lick me until I'm hard."

Command. A low, demanding note to his tone.

Locus follows the order immediately. Starts at the base, warm tongue extended to lick an even line up to the tip of Felix's cock. His stomach clenches but Felix schools his expression into a passive neutral, simply watching as Locus services him. With every pass of that obedient little tongue, his cock grows and stiffens, until he's completely hard and aching for it.

"Keep your mouth open," he says, pulling Locus away from his dick with a pointed jerk.

Felix releases his hold on his cock and leisurely hitches his hips so he's rubbing himself over every inch of Locus' face. He always gets nice and leaky when he's especially turned on. Ends up smearing clear drops of precome over both dark cheeks, a wide nose, paying special attention to the raised skin of Locus' scar crisscrossed over his face. He rests his dick just there, twitching at heated breath while he ruts headily into one line of a pale X.

_"Fuck yeah,"_ he exclaims softly, staring at the docile expression of a dangerous man beneath him while he rubs his cock over this killer's scar.

"You should just let me cover this up from now on, hm? I got better ideas for it than plain old makeup."

Grins toothily at the scowl Locus gives, and how his sound of protest gets muffled around the sudden way Felix pulls back and hitches his hips just so, filling Locus' mouth with the head of his dick. The slit at the tip opens up, squeezing out another sticky drop of pre, and Felix tilts his head back, reveling in the hot slick feeling.

"That's it, baby. Gimme that mouth."

The pace he sets is slow. Not simply to savor, but because he knows Locus is probably embarrassed as shit to be sucking cock in such a public place, and Felix wants to stretch that out for as long as he can. He can't be bothered to care. Loc has already shown how fervently he wants Felix—anytime, anywhere. All Fi has to do is tap the front of his pants, point, and Locus will drop to his knees for him like a good little soldier following the only order that matters:

_Please me._

Both hands find their way to either side of Locus' head, cradling his face. Felix holds firm when he begins to thrust. His hips move in measured, unhurried waves while he basks in the mouth given to him, soft lips closing tight without having to be told (what a good boy). A rough sound pulls itself from Locus' chest.

He's enjoying this.

He always does.

"I know you worried over what to do when we got out," he says, the light in his gaze gentling despite the curve of his lips and how his hips deepen with each thrust, just barely kissing the entrance to Locus' throat. He pauses, teasing it with the head of his dick, dragging himself back and forth in an effort to cover every inch of Loc's tongue in his flavor so the guy will taste him for the foreseeable future. His cock throbs heavily. Grip tightens. He pauses, poised for a harder pace.

"But I really don't know what you were so concerned about. _This_ can be your purpose."

A flashing grin. Felix pulls in at the same moment his hips snap up. There is barely a sound of protest that makes it past Locus' throat before Felix is in it, humming at the struggling vibration that surrounds his cock, and the tight heat of Locus' unpracticed throat fluttering around him.

_"Fuck,"_ he says, elongating the word, loud enough for anyone in the general vicinity to hear it and have no doubt as to what exactly is happening in their dressing room. Felix tips his head back, mouth open, and leans heavily against the wall. He guides Locus' head down, down, until his dick is fully enveloped by his partner's throat and his balls nestle snugly up against the other man's chin.

"That's good, Loc. Doin' so good for me. Hungry little thing, aren't you?"

His hands do not lose the intensity of their grip, but when Locus struggles with the task and grapples at Felix's thighs, he unfurls long fingers and strokes the sides of Loc's face soothingly.

Doesn't pull back, though.

He knows exactly how long Locus can hold his breath.

It feels like molten fire runs from the base of his shaft to the tip. Locus' throat is a hot, tight little thing that Felix has gotten addicted to over these past few months. It's on his mind more often than not. He parts his legs further. Plants heels into the carpeted floor and uses that leverage to grind up, an unabashed, heady moan pulled from his chest. Felix can't help himself. Locus' lips are just so soft and perfect rubbing helplessly at the very base of his dick. He's pretty sure he could keep the guy here all day—sitting pretty between his legs, throat open, taking Felix's cock like the good little cocksleeve he is.

That's probably the most addicting part, if he's honest with himself.

Sure, the sex is fine. Felix isn't a particularly patient man but he's willing to take his time teaching Locus exactly how to please him. They get lots of practice in. But more than just a hole to fuck into, it's _Locus._

Serious, impassive Locus with his stormy eyes and impressive scowl. With his apathetic tone and judgmental opinions. A severe man. A dangerous man, whose pretty plush lips stretch thin around Felix's hard cock like the world might end if he doesn't _take it_ just the way Fi wants.

So caught up in these musings, Felix grinds himself in for a few seconds longer than he usually does. Pulls back nice and slow just to feel every inch of that dirty tongue tremble beneath the length of his aching cock. He settles his head right at the circle of Locus' parted lips, rubbing himself just there to ensure his partner's mouth stays stretched and slick for him. Fingers pet and stroke through tied up hair, tucking loose strands back into place.

"Look at you," he says, hunger driving his tone lower. He stares down at Loc with blown pupils and a devious squint. Heat pools at the base of his spine. Spreads from stomach to pelvis, from the hard length of him down to overfull balls aching for release.

"Never imagined you were this fuckin kinky. Sucking me off in the middle of the day, on your knees in a public dressing room cause you're starving for it."

Locus grumbles a sound of protest and tries to pull off the end of Felix's dick to voice an objection but Fi holds fast, tunneling through the wet perfect heat of that willing mouth until he's sleeved himself back into the needy hole of Loc's throat. Hums softly while he bounces the other man's head irreverently in his lap. Thinks he could do this all day, the sound of Locus' soft gagging like music to his ears.

And yeah, maybe he'll do it all day another time. Keep Locus locked to him until he's spilled himself right down the guy's throat a couple times. Have Loc nestle between his legs, safe, head full of white noise because the only thing he has to think about has nothing to do with blood or war or the uncountable bodies of the deceased they'd dug shallow graves for. No, the only thing Locus will ever have to think about again is just how much, and in what way, he needs to move his tongue to make Felix come hot and heavy in his mouth.

"Just like this." Felix guides Locus up and down his cock in a slow, deep pace, from tip to base. Over and over again until the shadow over Loc's eyes lifts and soft grey irises glaze over with the obedient mindlessness Felix has gotten addicted to.

In these moments Locus isn't a warrior. Barely a man.

He's just a hole meant to be filled.

Felix is happy to oblige.

Thighs trembling, Felix rolls into his precious sleeve with abandon, wet throat conforming to the shape of his thick dick. If heaven exists, it can be found right here, with usually stern eyes fogged over and hungry for any little drop Felix so graciously provides.

He's not feeling so gracious today.

Pulls out right as his balls clench up. Fingers tighten in soft hair, tilting his partner's head up. Grins when that haze over Loc's eyes gives way to recognition. He gets a charming little _Wait—_ right before releasing one good thick spurt of come into that surprised, parted mouth, spreading it sweetly over Locus' taste buds before Felix takes himself in hand and spills hot and heavy over Loc's scowling face.

A wet stripe paints itself across the man's dark cheek. Another to match the other side. Gets those puffy lips nice and wet before moving upward to Loc's brow. His scar.

Felix can't explain the dark, visceral heat punching him in the gut when one diagonal line of that scar gets covered up by a fresh, warm drop of cream. He holds the head of his cock just there, pumping his fist up and down slowly while he spends himself over Locus' X. From the top of one line, down to the bridge of a broad nose. Back up again, until Loc is messy with his come, covered completely. Even as each strong release lessens to lazy drops oozing from the slit, Felix continues to rub his dick all over Locus' face. Likes the way it smears over dark skin. The unamused glint in grey eyes. How the sensitive head of his cock fucks gently against soft skin with every languid rut of Felix's hips.

He hadn't realized how pent up he'd gotten. Ah, well. What better place to unload than on Loc's upturned face. Claiming him.

"You look good like this," Felix comments, rubbing his softening dick from cheek to jaw, playing with his slick while a heated, shitty grin curves his lips upward, baring teeth.

"Might have to keep you painted up, just like this. So everyone knows who you belong to."

"I hate you," Locus grinds out, low and rough, but there's a heated look in his eye that makes Felix throw his head back and laugh.

"Hate's got nothin to do with it," he replies, tilting his chin down to peer tenderly at the man between his legs. He shoves the head of his spent dick right up against those soft bruised lips, circling them.

"Clean me up. I want to show you off."

If Felix were to wax poetic, he'd say the best thing about Locus isn't necessarily his obedience. But it's certainly the most addicting.

Once his cock spends a little more time in Locus' mouth and on his tongue, the other man doing a dutiful job of ensuring every trace of come is cleaned from Felix's soft dick, he tucks himself away, rises with a lazy stretch, and eyeballs the tent in Loc's pants with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Do everything I say, and I'll think about getting you off later."

It isn't a promising scenario, but then again, Felix knows full well the thought of release isn't what garners Locus' compliance to begin with. It's the other part. The order. The demand for submission.

When they checkout at the register, it takes everything within Felix not to devolve into a fit of giggles when he soaks in the shocked look on the cashier's face. Locus stands stoic as ever at his side, eyes serenely averted, stripes of drying come covering his face in plain view of anyone graced enough to look. A rumbling beast grips his spine and clenches tighter and tighter with every affronted look thrown their way as they make their way out to Felix's car. He's hard again by the time he slips into the driver's seat. Unbuttons and unzips his pants, tapping lightly at the parted flap of dark jeans.

"C'mon, Loc. Time for a second coat."

The bigger man levels him with a deadly scowl. Felix grins wildly for all of two seconds before he parts his legs and his mouth falls into a serious, flat line.

"Now."

Locus complies.


End file.
